Rebirth: Sasori
by Constant-Dr3am3r
Summary: Yamada Shizuka.  Father from Iwa, mother from Suna.  She stumbles across the remains of an epic battle and finds herself desperate to fix the destroyed puppet in the center of the battlefield.
1. It's Alive!

Sand. It was everywhere. In her shoes, her hair, her pants. Shizuka narrowed her grey eyes on the harsh Suna landscape, all the while cursing her mother for her stupid family reunion. They hadn't quite reached the village and were about to set up camp and all she could think of was getting away from them.

"Okaa-san, I'm gonna go exploring with Hotaru." Her mother glanced at her over the items she was carrying before rolling her eyes, exasperated with her daughters lack of concern when it came to the family unit.

"Just be back before dark." Shizuka smirked and bounded off, wanting to get as far away from them as she could. She didn't hate them, she just felt couldn't understand her need for freedom. She knew it wasn't their fault, understood all parents and children went through a similiar process, but that knowledge didn't stop her from resenting them.

And after traveling for six days in the dry heat and sand, Shizuka decided she never wanted to see it again. Life, however, was not kind enough to fulfill this request. The bright, grainy substance surrounded her from all sides. She was close to tears, ready to give up and go back when she happened to glance to her right and spot what appeared to be mountians. Rocks may just be uncrushed sand, but the consistancy difference was not really a factor for the weary girl. They were close enough to reach in a reasonable amount of time, so she could get there, rest, and make her way back before her mother started worrying.

The sun was just starting to set when she reached the odd border between Wind and Fire, the sand and vegitation fighting for dominance. It wasn't so much a decision as it was a reaction to scramble under the cool shade of the forest. She glanced towards the direction of the mountian, which was now closer than the camp. After coming this far, she refused to give up, deciding to just take the punishment after she explored the rocky terrain.

The forest was actually pretty dark by now, and the young girl couldn't supress the shiver that went down her spine. She wasn't afraid of the dark per se, but she wasn't naive enough to be completely off her gaurd in the middle of the forest at night. She reached into her pocket, rumaged around for a second, and pulled out a tiny wooden doll.

"Come on Hotaru-chan, I need you on gaurd duty." The object in her hand blinked, groggily rubbing it's eyes as it rose to a sitting position.

"Ne Shizuka-chan, I thought we were headed to Suna. Why are we in a forest?" The green haired girl blushed.

"I was exploring." The doll sighed, which Shizuka took as assent. She placed Hotaru gently on her shoulder and continued walking.

"You know this is dagerous, right?"

"Yes Hotaru-chan." The doll rolled her vermillion eyes and sighed, wishing her creator had more sense.

"Well, we might as well spend the night in the cave, then you can head back in the morning. Your mom is gonna kill you." The second part was almost an after thought, and it set the grey eyed girl on the defense.

"Well sorry. Next time I'll consult you before making a decision."

"Please do." The sharp retort that was coming next was cut short by the sound of an owl hooting. Both girls jumped, and Shizuka booked it to get to the cave that was now looming in the distance. Hotaru grabbed hold of Shizuka's sleeve, preying that she didn't fall off. While Hotaru was fifteen, both knew that Hotaru falling would mean her loosing her ride on Shizuka's shoulder.

They made it into the cave, surprisingly, and Shizuka doubled over, gasping for breath. It took a few seconds for her to recover, and when she did she almost cried. She had travelled four hours to find herself in a totally decimated hellhole.

"Great choice." The sarcasm reached deaf ears as Shizuka took in the amount of puppets littering the floor. She took one shaky step after the other, slowly approaching the center. She wasn't sure why the puppet there drew her in unlike the others, but it did. She realized that it was a totally unconcience movement, she couldn't stop it, and in a sick way, she didn't want to.

"Shizuka?" The question normally would have brought her out of her revery, but as she reached the distroyed puppet with the calm brown eyes and shocking red hair, she couldn't. Her fixation on the object kept her from noticing the destitute of the place, the utter destruction and horror. But Hotaru noticed. And as Shizuka knealt down in front of the 'corpse', Hotaru began pounding her tiny wooden fists against her creators face.

"Snap out of it!" It was futile. A trembling hand grazed the peaceful face as Shizuka drew in a ragged breath.

"I have to fix him." The statement was bold, and Hotaru glanced nervously between the body and Shizuka.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Shizuka ignored her, picking up a cilindric object with a large stick protruding from it lying in the puppets chest cavity.

"It's fluttering." Her astounded statement startled Hotaru, just as the miniature puppet was about to protest, a scuffling came from the entrance of the cave. As if douced with ice water, Shizuka scampered into the shadows, object in hand. She flung herself behind a large rock, peared around and saw a man in make up picking up the body. Her hand began to shake, it took everything she had not to attack him and fight for the puppet.

Of course, even if she did, she knew she would lose. While her parents were both shinobi, Shizuka decided to do things more sedate. And her civilian antics would never work on this, illegedly, skilled ninja. Her hands stilled as that realization hit, as if the thing that possed her realized it as well and was now recalculating. Hotaru was terrified, while used to Shizuka's random outbursts, she _always_ made sense.

And Hotaru knew the logical thing to do was ask the man for help. Not hide and contimplate attacking him. She glanced at Shizuka, terrified by her friends sudden transformation. The way she was stroking the object was disturbing her, and for the first time in her existance, she regretted being made.

The man frowned, looking for something, which the girls could only speculate to be the cylinder in Shizuka's hands. He shrugged, and reluctantly left, corpse in tow. Hotaru sighed in relief and slumped down, wishing she was in her nice, comfortable home.

"I think I can fix it." Hotaru gave Shizuka a disparaging look.

"Fix it? You don't even have the damn thing!" Her voice was a little shrill, a sign her stress was getting to her.

"Then I'll rebuild it." Shizuka was totally oblivious to her friends hystarics, so focused was she on the cylinder. Her hand suddenly grasped the stick, and in one swift movement, she yanked it out. Immediatly she covered it with her hands and began transfering chakra. Which was impossible, since she wasn't trained. At all.

After a few moments, she sighed, falling back against the boulder, hand tenderly stroking the object. Hotaru eyed her warily before speaking again.

"What the hell?" Shizuka looked at her, and for the first time this evening, she looked relativly normal.

"Don't tell."

The room was dull. Walls blank, bed small, only the bare necessities filling the space. Shizuka sighed, crumpling up the twenty-second sketch this morning. After she finally got back to camp, cylinder tucked serrupticiously in her satchel, her parent had nearly killled her in there frantic need to make sure she was okay.

(Flash Back)

_"Where were you?" Michiko Yamada sqeezed her daughter, holding her like she might dissapear at any second if she let go. _

_"Do you know how woried we were?" Her father's scold was half hearted, as he too embraced his family. They broke apart after a while, and as soon as they lost contact, the atmosphere turned deadly._

_"Grounded." Her father nodded in earnest, agreeing wholeheartedly in her statement._

_"One month." _

(End Flash Back)

"It's your own fault you know." She glanced over at Hotaru and grimaced. "What happened anyways?" The puppet was guinuenly concerened about her friend, unsure of why she acted so odd the other day.

"I'm not sure. One second I was fine, the next I just needed to be _there_." She couldn't fully explain the phenonon, and deep down, she didn't really want to. A part of her felt if she knew the answer, life would cease to be as simple as it used to be.

"Maybe it's horemones." Shizuka blushed at Hotaru's blunt statement.

"That's not it. And just because you don't have any doesn't mean you can blame it on all my oddities." Hotaru scoffed.

"You humans are so wierd." Shizuka shook her head, smiling lightly at Hotaru's antics.

"I need to get out." Hotaru gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah, it's really stifling in here."

"No, I mean I need the supplies to rebuild him." Hotaru groaned.

"Come on Shizuka-chan. Hasn't this stupid puppet gotten you in enough trouble?" She ignored her, an expression similiar to the one from earlier.

"I can't help it." Her voice had lost it's teasing tone, her thoughts fadinig from their normal, light flow. Hotaru sighed, resigning herself to another day of craziness.

"Well, where do we need to go?" Hotaru sounded exhausted, mainly because she was.

"First, we need wood." Both girls glanced to the door, which was closed. Shizuka rose from the bed and approached the door, trying to convey calm, controled, teenage resentment. "I'm taking a nap. Leave me alone." She knew her parents heard it, knew they would leave her in peace. So she grabbed Hotaru, opened the window, and slipped out.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Shizuka shrugged, following a path that was almost instinctual to her. Hotaru sighed, holding tighter to her creator's sleeve. They traveled for a goos forty-five minutes, and Hotaru was about to complain when they found themselves outside of a large building. Shizuka opened the door, stepped inside, and froze when she saw who was there.

"It's him!" The hiss from Hotaru was grating as Shizuka stared wide eyed at the hooded man from the cave. He was messing with the puppet, and the trembling in her hand bagan again. He looked up at her and smiled, a welcoming gesture that made her want to cringe.

"What brings you here?" Shizuka drug in a ragged breath, preying she could sound normal.

"I need a base, aproximately five point thirty eight feet, male." His gaze changed from appraising to measuring.

"I thought I knew all the builders here. You sure you can handle this? Puppetry isn't something you can just pick up as a hobby. It's a passion, an art." There was overwhelming emotion in his voice, a clear sign of how deticated he was. But all his words did was offend her.

"My family has been performing this art for generations. My mother just left the country before I was born." And with that, she moved past him to find what she needed on her own, refusing to be pushed around and demeaned by a boy who didn't understand her unnatural obbsession. Of course those thoughts didn't go through her head. She just felt herself moving and chose not to question it, as questioning just made the whole experiance more difficult.

"Shizuka-chan, what if he gets us in trouble?" Hotaru was frantic, surprised by her friends reaction to the boy. She knew her to be a terrible flirt, and the way she acted so callously was unheard of. Grey eyes narrowed on the slight girl and she shrunk back, not recognizing the person behind the glare.

Finding the base was not difficult. While designing Hotaru, Shizuka had spent hours laboring over what to make. But now, it was like she instinctually knew what that was. On her way out, she snagged a wealth of red silk, layed down a sum of money, and slid out another window, as she refused to speak with the man up front again. The trek to the house was a little more time consuming, but soon they were safely tucked away in Shizuka's bedroom.

"What now?" Hotaru was visibly shaken, the whole ordeal making her distraught. Shizuka glanced at her and wrinkled her nose.

"I need to make the wig." Hotaru nodded, accepting the comparatively safe activity over the more risky things that she knew was coming.

"Shizuka! It's time for dinner, get down here!" Shizuka started at her mother's call, scrammbling to cover her nearly completed project. She somehow was able to weave the silk onto the puppet's head, as well as paint his features perfectly. The only things left were to perform a jutsu to make the face 'life like', and place the cylinder in the hollow she made in the chest cavity.

"Coming." She trudged down the stairs, Hotaru in tow and sat down at the table, fidgeting nervously in her seat. Her mother had prepared curry rice, and the whole family was already seated.

"Itadakimasu!" With that they began digging in, and after only a few seconds her aunt began to chastise her.

"When is the last time you ate?" Shizuka looked up from her untouched plate and frowned.

"I'm not hungry." And she wasn't. Even after missing about five consecuative meals, and multiple ones before, she just felt restless. "Can I be excused?" Her mother gave her an anxious glance but nodded, not wanting to make a bigger deal out of it in front of her family. She rose, pushed in her chair, and quickly dashed up the stairs to put the finishing touches on the puppet.

By now Hotaru had givin up trying to talk sense into Shizuka. She just hoped once this project was done they could go back to their normal lives. Smiling, Shizuka placed her hands over the puppets chest, and concentrated on the inner insperation that had guided her through this whole journey. A blue light eminated from her palms, seeping into the wood and cousing it to take a more human appearance.

She dropped her hands after a second, sweat beading her forehead. With a sigh she reached for the cylinder and placed it in the hollow.

At first nothing happened. But then he blinked, rising up from the table. Hotaru yelped, scampering off Shizuka's shoulder and away from the living puppet. He turned his cold gaze towards the green haired girl, and he blinked.

"You fixed me." She trembled as the toll of no eating and little sleep finally caught up with her.

"I rebuilt you." He cocked his head and frowned, his gaze glazing over. It wasn't until her stomache let out a noise that he focused back on her.

"You may eat now." She nodded, evacuating the room and leaving Hotaru to his mercy. "Did she create you as well?" Hotaru nodded, and he reached for her, picking her up and inspecting her. She was completely uncomfortable, but refused to say anything, afraid more of his wrath than his inspection.

"This craftmanship is good." Hotaru wasn't sure who the compliment was meant for, but decided not to respond. "But how are you alive?"

"Shizuka-chan gave me a soul." He nodded taking in that information, and layed back on the bed, holding Hotaru up to continue his appraisal. She bounded back into the room then, an apple in her hands, missing a couple bites. She assessed the situation and, after finding the scene before her satasfactory, perched herself on the edge of the bed.

All was silent, eerily so, and it started unnerve Hotaru. "Could you put me down?" He blinked, robotically lowering the puppet to the matress and continuing his contimplation. Hotaru shifted closer to Shizuka and nudged her. The girl glanced down, eyes reluctant to leave the masterpeice she had accomplished. Though now that the construction was complete she began to feel anxious, unsure how she was supposed to his this living _thing_ to her parents.

"I have decided you will come with me." Shizuka frowned, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I can not stay in Suna. It is imparitive that I leave as soon as possible." She nodded, absorbing his logic.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" He turned to her, gaze cold and detached, sending chills down her spine.

"You are adaquite at puppet making and not unpleasing to look at. You will travel with me." Hotaru gaped as Shizuka floundered to make sense of the situation.

"You can't take her away with you! She's only seventeen. Her parents would worry, and we don't even know you!" He just stared boredly at her, as if questioning her point.

"It is entirely up to you, of course. I can't force you tocome with me." Shizuka contimplated it, muling over the decision. She wanted to go, felt deep down that it was _right_. Of course she understood the feeling was coming from the same place that made her build the puppet. And that fact made her weary of following him.

"I should pack first, yes?" He nodded, leaning back to allow her time to do so.

"I'm glad you agreed. This is so much easier than dragging an unconsious girl and an unwilling puppet across the desert.


	2. I Told You So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The sun had set four hours before the trio made their first move. Hotaru was still miffed, unable to fully process the fact that Shizuka was following this potentially crazy, until recently inanimate, _thing_. Shizuka was exhausted, having spent this whole time crafting clothing for the puppet, who had yet to reveal his identity, no matter how much Hotaru complained.

The outcome of his attire was a simple black trouser, shirt, and cloak, nothing flashy and completely practical. Shizuka donned shorts, a mesh top, and a hoodie of the same color, though Hotaru was confused by the logistics of wearing black in the desert.

"We won't be staying there long." Had been the instigator of the expaditions only justification, but Shizuka accepted it as a reasonable answer.

The group peeked out the window, making sure the coast was clear before slipping out of the house and making their way towards the gates. The path was clear, and Shizuka was grateful that her lack of shinobi training would not bring down the mysterious puppet. She still wasn't sure why she was doing what he said, and found it odd that she didn't put up much resistance. She acknowledged the fact that she defied people for the fun of it, realized it was a sort of uncontrollable problem.

And yet she was blindly following this... person without even considering apposing him. And even as she came to that conclusion, her steps didn't falter. It was as if he was controlling her, and that thought terrified her.

As they were rounding a particularly sharp corner, a wooden hand restrained Shizuka, pulling her against his stiff person.

"What is it?" Her voice was muted, taking into account the possibility of their being danger. After her families arrival in the city, they had been notified of the Kazekage's unfortunate abduction and recent retrieval. While she had been completely zoned out during the minor details, she did understand that their would be guards for obvious reasons.

"Two shinobi, male. Distract them. I will incopassitate them." With that he dissapeared, leaving two confused girls and a puff of smoke. It was then that the pair came into view. One had the majority of his face covered while the other was exposed.

"What's a young lady like you doing out so late?" Shizuka blinked, then smiled, glad to fall into a flirty persona.

"I was just looking for somewhere to hang out, you know, enjoy the nightlife." An easy grin spread on their face.

"Well, in that case-" Conversation stopped as they collapsed, revealing the puppet behind their unconscious bodies. Shizuka frowned, but followed him as he began to move again, and soon they were out of the city limits.

"So, are you going to tell us who you are now?" Hotaru who had been silent up till now was irritated, and not expecting a reply.

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"..."

"I told you it was a bad idea to fix him!" Shizuka flinched at Hotaru's outburst.

"How was I supposed to know he's a wanted criminal?"

"If you just listened to me it wouldn't matter what you knew!" Shizuka was silent then, frowning at Hotaru's accusations. It was true that if she had listened to her they wouldn't be traveling with a missing nin, but she couldn't seem to find the will to stop.

"I'm not a wanted criminal." They both turned to Sasori, incredulous looks on their face. "I am assumed dead, and thus no one is looking for me. Now that we are out of Suna, it should be relatively easy to make contact with my comrades without arising suspicion." Hotaru blinked.

"There is no way in hell Shizuka is helping you with your criminal activities." He just stared at her, eyes as cold as ever.

"I don't believe I gave her the option." Shizuka halted, planting her feet firmly in the ground.

"You can't force me to do anything." Even as the words left her mouth, she felt her body move to catch up with his figure that hadn't even slowed.

"I find that I can quite easily." Shizuka struggled futilely against her legs, willing them to turn around, but all that happened was her steady progression in his desired direction. "If you don't stop, I will knock you out and carry you."

"Why do you want her?" Hotaru's question was desperate, more of a confused plea than anything.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

The room was small, only one bed and a chair, but Shizuka collapsed quite willingly on the dingy piece of furniture. Her breathing was ragged, chest heaving in exhaustion. The had traveled all night to reach the town they were currently in, and while her companions felt none of the strain, she was near collapsing.

"I need food. And water." Sasori glanced at her, mildly irritated by her weakness.

"Even when I was human I had more stamina." Shizuka was affronted, and her indignation mixed with her weariness led to a lack of impulse control.

"Well no one asked you to bring me along. Now either get me the damn water or let me die so I don't have to put up with you anymore!" He was silent, and Shizuka squeezed her eyes shut, worried that he would retaliate, but all she heard was the gentle opening and closing of the door. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to find him gone.

A since of guilt ran through her.

"Hurry! While he's gone we can escape." Hotaru was frantic, attempting futilely to push Shizuka off of the bed.

"I can't." Hotaru huffed, putting more effort into her struggle.

"We just have to make it to someone else! Tell them we need help." Shizuka sighed, wishing she could just do as Hotaru told her to, but knowing she wouldn't.

"No." Hotaru glared, eyes burning holes in Shizuka's unresponsive form.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She went limp then, reverting back to a lifeless doll, leaving Shizuka even more alone. Sasori arrived then, a bowl of miso and a pot of tea in tow. He set the objects beside her and lounged in the chair, ignoring her depressed figure.

"Arigato." He grunted in response, and Shizuka dug in, grateful for the nourishment.

"What is wrong with your friend?" She blinked, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"Your friend. She looks dead."

"Oh. She's upset I didn't try to escape." He didn't respond to that statement, simply continued to stare at the wall.

"Tomorrow we will head out again it shouldn't take more than three says to reach our destination." Shizuka nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't.

"And that is..."

"Classified. The fact that you made no attempt to escape is the only reason you know this much. When you finish eating, shower and then sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." She sighed, sipping up the last of the soup and stretching, her joints popping loudly.

"Sasori?" He grunted, acknowledging her question. "Why are you taking me with you? I have no shinobi training, and I'm pretty useless." He did not answer right away, but as she rose to take her bath, having given up on a response, he replied.

"I have need of new puppets." He did not embellish, and Shizuka did not ask for clarification. She was to tired to argue and play his mind games. She trudged into the shower and bathed in record time, just wanting to collapse against the pillow. And as soon as her head hit it, she was out, without even a goodnight.

Sasori glanced at the sleeping girl, considering how much wood he would need. His concentration was broken when Hotaru began to stir, glaring at him with contempt.

"Shizuka may be blind to what you are, but I'll convince her soon enough." He shrugged, letting his gaze return to the green haired girl.

"She won't leave." The statement was blunt and uncaring.

"How do you know?"

"I won't let her." Hotaru clenched her jaw and continued to glare at him as he stared intently at Shizuka. Neither broke their concentration or focus.

* * *

Shizuka woke to the unnerving feeling of eyes on her back. She turned to see Sasori focusing on her with an unnatural intensity. His head cocked when she moved, and he blinked, slowly, as though he hadn't for a while.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"You need rations." She nodded then sat up and stretched, back popping in the process. With a quick glance at Hotaru, who was still glaring at Sasori, she grabbed a change of cloths and slipped into the bathroom. After changing and attending to hygenic needs, she stepped out to find her things packed and the two puppets on opposite sides of the room.

"Is there a problem?"

"He threatened to dismantle me!" Shizuka blinked at Hotaru, who was pointing at Sasori, eyes murderous.

"I was packing you things when she tried to stop me. I was simply informing her of the consequences of defying me."

"...You plan on taking me apart if I _defy_ you?" Her voice was hard, but had no effect on him.

"I _am_ going to dismantle you. The question is if you will be put back together." She narrowed her eyes, hating his cool unaffected demeanor.

"Excuse me?"

"I think that ridding us of that nuisance would be for the best. Her unfluence is making you far less malleable." Shizuka blinked, eyes flickering frantically between the two other individuals in the room.

"Like hell!" Hotaru was furious, and more than a little scared.

"You can fix her after I'm done with you." He was completely ignoring the tiny puppet, focusing on the trembling girl in the doorway.

"I will be even more difficult if you do that." He shrugged, stepping towards her until his nose was almost touching hers. She tried to move, but found her self immobil in the intensity of his cold brown eyes.

"Then I suggest you stop struggling. If you show anymore resistance I will break her." Shizuka nodded and he stepped back, heading towards the door. "Come, we have items to purchase befor we can start traveling." Shizuka hurried to grab her things, sending Hotaru an apologetic look before grabbing her as well and placing her on her shoulder.


	3. Traitors and Makeovers

AN: I know it's really short. But NaNoWriMo is approaching, and I plan on a super long chapter before November. So no worries. Besides, the plot thickens.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Shizuka glared at the red head in front of her as he led her further into the wilderness. After purchasing enough water and food to last three days, they had trekked onward until they reached the forest. At that point she had politely requested a break, which was rudely denied.

"Wishing for my death will get you nowhere." Shizuka stuck her tongue out at this, irritated by his lack of emotions.

"Well why don't you help me out here and keel over for me." Hotaru snickered and he sighed, turning to face me with an exasperated look on his face.

"While it really isn't any of your buisness as a prisoner, the reason we aren't stopping, is that if we continue at this velocity, we won't have to sleep outside. And since it will rain tonight, I figured you would appreciate that." She sneered, looking up at the clear sky.

"It's not raining tonight!" He didn't even glance at Hotaru, completely ignoring her outburst.

"I'm not like you. I need rest." He focused on her for a second before shrugging and hitting her over the head.

"What the hell!" He payed the tiny puppet no mind, catching the girl and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Follow if you want, I don't really care." Hotaru weighed her options, glancing between the boy and girl who were continually getting further away.

"Sorry Shizuka-chan." And with that the small doll ran, leaving her friend with the persecuted criminal.

* * *

_My eyes opened to see a small house painted a pale blue. Nothing impressive, but quaint in it's own way. Glancing around, I found it placed in a circular clearing, surrounded by a wooded area. With a bit of anxiety, I approached the dwelling, hoping to find help. Before I could even reach the door a little girl bound out, rud pig tails flying._

_"Okaa-san!" I blinked down at her, and realized she wasn't real. Frowning, I knelt down in front of her, shocked to discover the gey eyed child was a puppet._

_"Ah, Shizuka." Sasori's appearance shocked me, and when he lifted the girl up I nearly feinted. "Were you able to find the required materials?" I nodded, not sure why, and found that I was carrying a basket full of wood and tools. He nodded, and set the girl down. "Go play Takara. We're going to start working on your little brother now." _

_I nearly choked at his statement._

_"Really?" He nodded again, and she beamed, bouncing off. _

* * *

Shizuka awoke to find herself in a small room. Alone. She shivered lightly, frowning at the draft that chilled her. The room itself was dark, the wood a cherry color, the drapes deep blue. The sound of rain greeted her ears, and she instantly felt her cheeks heat up. _So much for clear skies... _

"Guess we were wrong, ne Hotaru?" The silence that greeted her was unnerving, and she shifted, surprised to find the space beside her empty. "Hotaru?" When no reply came once again, she jumped up, frantically searching for her friend.

"She left." The cold voice of her captor sent chills down her spine, as she slowly turned to face him. He was standing in the door way, head tilted, studying her. Of course, the knife in his hand was more alarming that his detached eyes. Eyes that didn't even warm up in her dreams.

"What do you mean she left?" He ignored her, stepping closer to her until she was forced to fall back against the bed. "What are you doing?" I sighed, grabbing her arm, and lifting it for inspection.

"I believe I told you I would dismantle you." Shizuka trembled, attempting to pull her appendage out of his grasp. It was futile, and eventually she gave up, settling on eyeing him a few minutes, he lifted the hand with the blade, bringing it to her wrist. "This will hurt." She didn't have time to react before her hand was gone.

She screamed, totally disbelieving of what just happened. There, where her left hand used to be, was a bleeding stump. He ignored her blood curdling yells, pulling a wooden hand out of his pocket. He then shoved it into what used to be her missing member, and performed a hand sign she was to distracted to notice.

And the pain was gone. She froze, staring wide eyed at the wooden attachment, mouth agape.

"It works you know." She glared at him, moving her digits experimentally. They did work, moving with a dexterous grace she was sure they had never possed before. "Next time we'll use an anesthetic."

"Next time?" her voice wavered, still raw from her cries.

"Yes. I intend to replace your whole body." She blinked.

"Why?" Of course, he didn't answer.


	4. Almost Rescues and Kinda Comforts

AN: For some reason it came out even shorter than the last one... Sorry! But the content should last till December, which is when I will update next. NaNoWriMo is coming up, and I have to fucus all of my energy on that for the next month... So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru ran, tiny legs having not stopped since she first left her friend behind. She sighed, wishing there was a way to stay with Shizuka, but Shizuka wouldn't leave. And that meant it was Hotaru's responsibility to get help.

It had been almost three hours, and she had yet to encounter anyone else. She was beginning to loose hope when she came across someone vaguely familiar. The teenager in question was of average height with orange hair and blue eyes. She was a shinobi from Shizuka's village, and Hotaru had never been happier to see her.

"Natsumi-san!" The girl looked over at the puppet and tilted her head.

"Hey Hotaru-chan. Where's Shizuka?" Hotaru halted a few inches from the teen, grabbed the hem of her pants, and began to tug on them.

"Hurry! We have to help Shizuka!" Natsumi didn't budge, picking Hotaru up instead and frowning at her.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here, and why aren't you with Shizuka?" Hotaru groaned, wishing the kunoichi would just follow her.

"Ther's no time to explain, we have to help her now!" Natsumi smiled lightly.

"Is this a joke?" Hotaru shook her head fervently. "Fine. Let's go get my team, and then we'll go help."

0-0-0

Shizuka frowned at the wooden hand, flexing it this way and that. She just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. Of course escape was impossible now, because Hotaru could come back at any second. She sighed, throwing herself onto the bed abd rolling on to her stomach.

"Are you ready for the next part?" She jumped, landing on the floor at Sasori's feet.

"What the hell?" He just blinked at her. She sighed, standing unsteadily, and glaring at him. "No, I'm not ready for the next part." He sighed, giving her an exasperated look.

"I forgot to use the anesthetic. It won't happen again." She wrinkled her nose, glare deepening.

"I want to go home."

"For all intensive purposes this _is_ your home." Her bravado fell at that, and tears began to well in her eyes.

"But I don't want to live here with a psychotic killer!" Her wails made him cringe, and he began to question the logistics of taking her with him. She was bawling now, and he sighed, not sure how to make the noise stop. When he was a child, his grandmother's hugs made him feel better, and while the situation was different, he hoped the principle was the same.

Shizuka didn't stop crying when she felt the stiff wooden arms wrap around her, but they did subside slightly. She grabbed his shirt, tears falling, and they stayed like that for a while. When she finally stopped and look up at him, eyes red and puffy, he blinked.

"Done?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll get some food." She nodded again, and he turned, leaving her there, alone again. She sat down on the bed when he left, not sure what just happened. She knew it wasn't normal to be comforted by a serial killer, but none of this situation was normal. With a resigned sigh she looked down at her new appendage. Again.

It really was a beautiful work of art, the joints made perfectly. She flexed it, admiring the way it moved.

"I'm glad you like it." She jumped again, but this time managed to stay on the bed. "The wood suits you." She wasn't sure if it was a complement, but decided to treat it as such.

"Thanks. It's amazing." A smile graced his features before disappearing suddenly.

"Here's your meal." She looked down at the rice and sighed, wishing for something different to eat, but to scared to ask. "Once we finish your transformation, we'll move on to our permanent residence. From there I will contact my colleague." She nodded.

"And why are you yaking me with you?" She wasn't expecting an answer.

"If something similar to what happened happens again I need someone to reassemble me." She blinked, disbelief at his response, and the fact he responded drowning her. "And of course you are aesthetically pleasing."

0-0-0

"Let me get this straight. Shizuka was abducted by an Akatsuki member after she brought him back from the dead." Hotaru nodded. Michiko rolled her eyes and gave her students a perturbed look. "You interrupted our mission fro this?" Natsumi and Kaito looked sheepish at their sensei's scolding.

"But it's true!" Michiko sighed, her grren eyes doubtful.

"I'll send a message to her parents. If they say she's missing, we'll help." Hotaru nodded, hoping they weren't to late.


End file.
